Duncan and Cody: Locker Room One-shot
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Duncan and Cody ended up going to college together, and Duncan got a crush on Cody following Cody coming out. What will happen when Duncan catches Cody alone with him in the PE Locker Room? Read and Find out. Is a One-shot with Seme Duncan.


It has been about a few months since Total Drama World Tour, and following that Season the old cast pretty much finally retired. Most of them either went on with their daily lives or continued trying to be on television. Two examples of going on with their normal lives were Duncan and Cody. Despite Duncan's own personal deliquency, he actually ended up going to college (in reality his father forced him to do so as a deal they made), and not only that but also he broke with Gwen recently as well. It was a slow break-up really, happening over a long period of time. They simply felt too similar to date eachother, and no longer wished to be a couple. However, Duncan still didn't even think of going back with Courtney after all of the abuse he suffered through with her. At the same time though, Gwen had tired him and seemed to be attempting repairing her relationship with Trent. Besides, now Duncan had college to mess up in. However, he actually ended up noticing that at least two of his Total Drama comrades were there, Harold and Cody. Harold was pretty much the same for Duncan, a primary target to be mean to. Cody however, well, their conflict had basically ended with Duncan and Gwen's break-up and Cody finally coming out of the closet as Gay which also ended Sierra's torment of him. That was pretty much it, really. Despite Cody being Gay, Duncan didn't mess with him at all really, instead he preferred Harold since he would feel like he was attackng a whole sexuality if he went for Cody. Though to be honest, there was another reason. He thought Cody was actually...cute. That's right, Duncan had minor feelings for Cody. Though, he didn't show it very well. Instead, he'd come off as more of a rapist or predator to Cody instead, primarily since he always wanted to act tough. These instances included slapping or touching Cody's rump with purrs, which often made Cody feel harassed or violated. Other times Duncan would tease Cody with winks and flexes, and other times he'd pants Cody or wedgie him just to see his underwear, legs, or rump. Cody would naturally be very embarassed or humiliated, and treat this as if it was bullying. A Third thing Duncan would do is often tease Cody over incidents on the show such as his skinny dipping in the pool, nude scenes, kissing Noah, etc. basically his nude or gay moments. Cody would always give his cute blush in response, but didn't give any other response. Cody still didn't really flirt back or anything, and stayed mostly shy and nervous around Duncan, blushing alot from the constant embarassment. In truth however, it was only because Duncan found it hard to really express his feelings for Cody. Well, until today. Now, he was going to tell Cody the truth. Afterall, he was Gay too. He should understand, right? Well, Duncan hoped he would. Duncan got his chance right at the end of Gym class, it was the last hour of the day and all of the boys had just showered and most had gotten dressed as the bell rang. However, Duncan purposely didn't get dressed and left his white jockstrop on his body with nothing underneath it. He looked around the lockers, nervous and blushing, and then he saw his target boy, Cody. Cody's scrawny body had slighly more muscle on it, and his white butt was while formed as shown by the tight brief underwear he wore. He had just put on his underwear, and Duncan saw mostly his entire bare body right then and there. His soft and smooth hair paritally shined from where Duncan could see it, and his white skin wasn't tanned but wasn't too pale either, and not to mention how delecate he looked. In honesty, Duncan liked skinner and scrawnier guys, they made him feel stronger and to him they were just more attractive and boner-inducing. However, he still got hard from glimpses of Justin and Trent and had wet dreams of them too, but for a relationship he preferred a guy like Cody. Not to mention Cody having that virgin Ass of his, that was perfectly round and firm despite Cody's thin body. As Cody hurriedly got out his clothes, which fell to the ground and forced him to bend over, Duncan made his move and approached his secret crush. He placed a hand gently on Cody's bum, lightly rubbing it. Cody blushed and felt this, and froze up completely.

"D-D-D-Duncan...g-g-get off!", Cody whined completeley nervously, his body shaking from fear of what Duncan was gonna do to him. Duncan couldn't help grow a massive 11 inch bulge within his jockstrap at the feeling of Cody's skin and underwear both, but he kept his control, he knew he had to tell Cody his true feelings so Cody would consider consenting to any actions.

"Cody, let me explain.", Duncan began, but Cody's own nervousness got ahead of him and he tried to make a break for it. Within seconds however, Duncan had him tackled onto the ground and his hands held behind his back. Cody squirmed and desperately tried to break free, but to no avail at all.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!", Cody squeeled like a highly scared animal about to be eaten by a predator. Duncan felt some heart-break while hearing his crush scream in fear like that, but he knew that in a sense, it was his fault. Though also had the feeling Cody like this, for a Gay Guy being restrained and tackled by a buffer, more muscular, faux-hawked, and more badder guy would probably mean Cody's own member was bulging as well. Though, Duncan's ego made him think that.

"Dude, shut up and let me speak!", Duncan replied, but Cody kept squirming like his life depended on it, despite it being in vain. The feeling of Cody's butt moving along his lower members gave Duncan a slight euphora, but he knew he had to tighten his leg's grip to keep Cody from breaking free, and as such he did so.

"NO! ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS BEAT ME UP!", Cody screamed out as Duncan began growing tired, being worn out from Cody's torso thrashing and sooner or later having to give up restraining Cody's arms, "OR TRY TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"oh for Pete's Sake!", Duncan replied, "LET ME SPEAK!"

"NO!"

"Fine, then I'll shut your mouth up myself!", just then, Duncan looked around and saw the pair of underwear that he himself used (His locker was near the tackle spot), and he grabbed it with his free hand as Cody continued struggling. Duncan with a smirk, shoved the dark coloured boxers with skulls all over them as decoration right into Cody's mouth. This gagged Cody completely, and as Duncan then restrained Cody more tightly, it also calmed him down more. "Now, will you be quiet for a few seconds?", now somewhat humilated by all of this, Cody shook his head with some mumbles from the Boxers. Duncan then sighed with a deep breath, and began explaining, "Look Cody, I'm sorry for what I did to you back on the show. I mean, I totally should of told you how I felt."

"Mmmfff?", Cody said, muffled from the boxers, though it was clearly a question. Duncan sighed, blushing and completely nervous as he said this.

"Look..truth is...I'm Gay too.", Duncan revealed, "And...I kinda think you're...Sexy...well cute really...but totally someone I'd wanna be with...sure you're weak, cocky, geeky, scrawny...but you have potential and you're cute, and you don't give up on things so...can you at least give me a chance?"

"Mmfffmffmfffgjmmmfff!", Cody replied, still not being able to speak. Duncan then remembered about the boxers, and of course removed them from Cody's mouth in response, "Thank you! Anyway, Duncan...if you like me SO MUCH, WHY have you been bullying me so much lately?"

"Well...I didn't know how to tell ya!", Duncan replied, "I mean for one I got to see your body when I pansted you or wedgied you...and I thought you would like me touching you or messing with you!"

"I don't like people I think are straight doing that to me...it makes me feel like I'm being picked on...again." Cody replied, showing sadness in his face. This of course made Duncan sad, though Cody did look completely adorable sad.

"Well...I didn't mean it like that.", Duncan replied, now being more gentle with Cody's arms and hands, though ready to tighten if Cody started squirming free again.

"Hey, it's okay Duncan!", Cody replied, "To be honest...I did kinda like some of it.", Cody then blushed with a smile himself, "And I'm used to being Humilated! It's cool bro!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, Totally! I'm Gay, remember, I want any dick I can get! Heheh.", Duncan smirked once Cody said that.

"Can you HANDLE any dick you get?", he added with this smirk, Cody became a bit nervous at that point.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just, this ordeal's left me kinda...horny...and after all the stuff YOU put me through on Total Drama...I think a little stress life with YOUR ass is in order, new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!", Cody replied, shocked with a blush, "I didn't ask you out!"

"Oh come on, you know want this dick.", Duncan replied, "I want your Ass, you want my dick, it's simple!"

"Duncan, you're hot and everything, but I dunno about dating you!", Cody replied, "I mean...you cheated on Courtney!"

"Courtney abused the fuck out of me!"

"But still!"

"But still what? Dude just let me fuck your Ass right now, so we can get on with this! My Boner's not gonna last all day!"

"What did I do to you? I don't remember anything!", Cody said in complete denial, "I mean, I'm serious!"

"Punched me, tried to attack me several times, kicked stone head of me, insulted me, did ALOT of shit behind cameras, yeah I have a LOOONG memory, my little bitch.", Duncan replied, "Now caugh your ass up already."

"But...I've never been fucked in my life!", Cody exclaimed, "What i-if it hurts!"

"Punching me in the face hurt me, but you didn't see me objecting to that!"

"Duncan, I...I...fine...I'll let you.", Cody finally gave in to Duncan's calls. Though in his mind, he actually did want Duncan's massive cock with in him, for in truth he always found Duncan to be quite attractive. Similar to his crush on Gwen when in the closet, now out of the closet his attractions to Duncan are growing, and Cody is growing desperate to hide them. However, hearing Duncan is Gay and likes him, was enough for him to give in. Duncan smiled, and hoisted Cody up to stand right by the lockers. COdy blushed as Duncan's tougher hands rubbed across his skinny body, and he tingled as Duncan leaned in, his mouth going right down to Cody's ear and his tongue lightly licking it. Cody lightly moaned as this warm mouth muscle touched his hearing organ, and his rump bent down to go towards Duncan's crotch as well as Duncan's hands rubbed down Cody's thighs. Cody's own hands stayed on the lockers, Cody's face in a blush. Duncan kept on licking and nibbling at Cody's ear until the rubbing of his crotch on that bum Cody had grew his bulge so that his 11 inches were fully grown, and Cody's 9 inches also fully grown as well. Duncan looked down with a smirk, and then looked at Cody, who was more panicked. "Is it ALL going in?"

"Fuck yes.", Duncan replied, which panicked Cody more, "No Condom, either."

"No No No, Duncan please!", Cody replied, but Duncan right then and there moved his mouth right onto Cody's lips, locking the Geek into a kiss. Their tongues soon danced together, and Cody was once more calmed down. As Duncan used his tongue to seduce Cody's tongue and body, he also seized his chance to strip Cody of his clothing and ripped the briefs straight off his body. This released Cody's throbbing member, which Duncan went on to then stroke to further seduce his love. Cody moaned as Duncan's hand moved up and down his erect and bulging shaft, which told Duncan that No was no longer his answer, and as this went on, Cody's hands went to Duncan's thighs, lightly rubbing them as well.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah.", Duncan purred as he felt Cody's hands up on them and seperating from the kiss, "Say Codes, why don't you release it for me?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean.", Duncan returned, going back into the kiss. It took Cody a few seconds to realize he meant to strip the Jockstrap off of him, which Cody did do though he could only pull it down, Duncan moved his legs in certain ways to do the rest and get it off of him completely. Now that Duncan was fully naked and his 11 inches fully exposed, the kiss ended, and Cody thought the sex would now begin. However, Duncan smirked with another idea in mind. "You ready?"

"Yes!", Cody exclaimed, Duncan's seduction having completely worked. His rear was bent forward, showing he was ready, but Duncan as mentioned above had other plans in his mind. With a smirk he turned Cody around and put him under his arm while also being off the ground as well. Cody's rear faced the direction Duncan's front when, and his front end was in back of course. Cody was naturally startled by this, and questioned it. "What are you doing? Aren't you gonna fuck me?"

"I will, but you've been so bad to me, that I don't want you to turn into another Courtney so...this is how it's gotta go down.", Duncan replied, putting his free hand up and his other tightly gripping around Cody's body. Cody remained confused as to what was going to happen.

"Duncan, what are you-", just then Duncan's hand smacked down hard on one of Cody's bare cheeks. Cody squealed in response, "DUNCAN! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oops, you cursed!", Duncan teased, smacking the other cheek equally hard, and making Cody squeal once more upon impact. smirks on his face, Duncan continued to repeatedly smack Cody's rump, spanking it with great force. With every spank, Cody would jerk around a bit and squeal, but also grow harder along with Duncan. It was clear Cody never had been spanked before, Duncan could tell by the look on his face that it was new to him. However, he still didn't stop. Cody could soon feel his rump getting red from Duncan's mighty hand smacking down on it so hard, and he gritted his teeth together as it kept on spanking and spanking him. His face completely red now, Cody felt embarassed completely, yet also completely aroused at the same time. At least it was Duncan doing this to him, instead of someone like his father or Sierra.

"Please, Duncan, stop!", Cody begged, his rump completely red from Duncan's numerous spankings.

"Oh I don't think so!", Duncan replied, "I love you, but you deserve this!"

"You're the Deliquent!"

"You're the one who punched me in the face!", Duncan reminded as he continued spanking the weaker boy, Cody now didn't complain with words anymore, instead he only made the sounds of whimpers as he was Spanked more and more, though again he did paritally enjoy it being Duncan who was spanking him. After many spanks, Duncan finally stopped, and Cody once more leaned over a locker. He took deep breaths from the sruggle, allowing his face to turn less red, but the burn on his rear end didn't go away as fast. It however was not long before the also hard Duncan came in, keenling down right near Cody's rump, and lightly rubbing it with his hand. Cody moaned as he soon felt Duncan's warm moist tongue go across his twinkish crack, and then into his luckily washed hole. The Deliquent's tongue danced right at the entrance to Cody's rear, giving it good moisture and making Cody purr and moan at the feeling. Duncan even groped the Reddenned Buttocks a bit as well, to add a bit of variety. However, the main job was getting done, as Duncan stroked himself while stretching out the Hole and sticking his tongue inside to wetten the inside of it as well. He used official lube on his shaft itself, and then stood. Duncan kept the hole stretched as he slowly pushed himself into Cody's virgin whole, making Cody make noise once more.

"Ah Ah Ah!", he went as Duncan's 11 inches went inside of him and Duncan's skin touched his burning and warmed up red skin, "D-D-Duncan!", he purred, and then it made it all the way in with a little trouble giving it was such a tight fit. Duncan loved it, however, it felt like fresh meat for his special lower friend. But his hands on Cody's hips, Duncan without waiting began thrusting into Cody's recently spanked Ass. The Feeling of Duncan's massive cock within his Ass made Cody wildly moan, but he took it like a champ and let Duncan go hard on him, and hard on him he went. Duncan thrusted in hard and fast, making Cody feel like soon his buttocks may fall off, and soon enough Duncan even added in putting one arm around Cody's neck but still allowing the geek to breathe and still fucking him hard. His other hand went to stroke Cody's length while Cody's hands rubbed across Duncan's body.

"You like this don't you Bitch?", Duncan said with a smirk to Cody while thrusting in and out in the position mentioned above.

"Mhm.", Cody murmured from Duncan's grip, enjoying every second of this all, Duncan smirked when he heard that from Cody's mouth, and he lightly kissed Cody on the ear in response.

"Get used to this then, cuz we're gonna be doing it alot.", Duncan replied, and Cody returned with a smirk as Duncan's grip then got tigther, Cody struggled a bit but accepted it as Duncan's thrusts became harder and faster than before, making Cody's rump even redder than before as well. Cody screamed aloud, and so did Duncan, but the thrusts continued on and on. Duncan kept his arm around Cody's neck as well, not wanting to remove it. However, Duncan could feel the pressure building up in him, and it built up in Cody as well. Soon enough, they would release, and Duncan was going to make sure it was inside of his lover. As such, he began going harder with every thrust, giving Cody's rump quite the rupture and Cody quite the pleasure filled pain. Cody moaned more and more, and screamed a bit, but as his love juice started gushing out Duncan's wasn't far behind.

"DUNCAN!", Cody screamed out as the thrusts got to their hardest of all, he wasn't going to be taking much more, however.

"CODY!", Duncan yelled back as at long last, the final thrust went in. Duncan released an entire large loud of white juice into Cody, some of it even leaking out as well. He pushed in to make sure it dumped in, and Cody screamed Duncan's name as he felt it pouring into him. Soon enough, Duncan pulled out, and both boys fell onto the floor to rest with eachother. A Few hours later, they were back asleep in their dorms, not mentioning at all what went on for them, and not really wanting too. Though, they were in an Open Relationship, which later grew into a marriage. 


End file.
